Boys Will Be Boys
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: "You know, with her sharp claws" Eoleo started "Not to mention her beastman strength!" Tyrell added "Oh, oh! And don't forget about her sharp teeth!" The pirate laughed "She'd give one hell of a hickey!" Rated T for Eoleo's super sexual innuendos. I find it depressing that one can only tag four characters. Ah well.


Here's another one for you guys.

And I still haven't played Dark Dawn... so just think of this as some random place where all eight party members are already present.

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

GOLDEN SUN AND THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**BOYS WILL BE BOYS**

* * *

A mildly chilly afternoon breeze gushed through Matthew's face. He sat on a slightly elevated ground which showed a splendid view of the dropping sun. It was nice, he thought, that they were able to experience moments of reprieve like these even though their lives and the very fate of the world was on the line. Sometimes Matthew would just look back on simpler times, times where he and his father would just traverse the nearby mountains and go back to their cottage exhausted. They wouldn't be able to eat supper at all for most of the time. But Matthew was content with that life, he was happy. Matthew couldn't exactly recall when he first left home to find the Mountain Roc and repair the soarwing. Now that he thought about it, they're saving the world from destruction, not just repairing the broken flying device. He didn't know when exactly their main objective turned from fixing the soarwing to saving the world from the vortexes. Matthew smiled and gave a small laugh; guess his father wasn't too sure what moved him to save all of Weyard too. Unbeknownst to the venus adept however, he was staring, looking a tad bit too long towards a certain demi-human.

Matthew felt his face heat up, feeling grateful that she hadn't noticed his gawking at her. Sveta and Karis were currently sparring, training their Jupiter powers while Himi stood watch to heal either one of them if something unfortunate were to occur. Matthew smiled and continued to watch Sveta. Her nimble moves, her prowess, her grace… Her beauty-

"Hey Matthew, what's wrong with you?" Tyrell raised a brow questioningly at his friend, waving his hand furiously in front of the venus adept. Matthew blinked owlishly and averted his face away from his friend, afraid that Tyrell might see his flustered face. Tyrell sat down beside Matthew and smiled, whistling "Wanna spar? Can't let the girls beat us in battle, yeah?" Tyrell smiled that genuine smile of his, kind of reminiscent of his father's smile as Isaac would tell Matthew. Simple, no masked feelings or simply not thinking at all; that's what Garet and Tyrell, to a lesser extent, smiles looked or seemed like. Matthew laughed; moments like these always manage to brighten his mood. Tyrell smiled mischievously "Oh I see" Matthew raised a questioning brow to the sudden mischievousness of his friend "You were checking Sveta out again, where you?" Tyrell grinned teasingly to which Matthew replied with a flustered face and shook his head furiously.

"Come on, man!" Tyrell nudged at Matthew with his elbow "We all know how you look at her" His friend continued to tease but what did he mean by 'we'? Matthew was about to inquire about who 'we' was but Tyrell was too busy snickering "You two don't even notice it-" The redhead guffawed "-It's like you guys don't pay attention to anyone else!" Matthew smiled nervously, trying to process the things that his friend just told him. So, that means that she… 'Checks him out' too? The blond felt his face heat up from the notion and gulped audibly, unconsciously staring at the demi-human again.

The demi human sensed that something was amiss; like someone or something was surveying her from afar. She jumped back so that she would be at a safe distance from Karis and looked around, checking to see if there was someone looking at them. To her surprise, however, she saw Matthew staring at her from atop the elevated ground. She quickly averted her eyes and felt her ears heat up but she stole another glance at Matthew's direction; he was still looking at her. She felt her heart beat faster and she smiled and gestured towards Matthew before gracelessly falling to the ground after being hit by Karis' Whirlwind.

Matthew shook his head violently and he felt his face heat up. She saw him looking at her like an idiot! "Don't get too cocky, Sveta!" Tyrell screamed, shaking Matthew away from his thoughts. Karis stopped channelling her Psynergy and apologized to the demi-human to which Sveta replied with a smile and a nod.

"Hey" Matthew looked at Tyrell strangely because his friend looked serious- Tyrell never looked serious "Ever think of what you're going to do after we light the Apollo Lens?" Matthew furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged while Tyrell chuckled at his friend's reaction "Yeah, I don't know what I'd do too" Then a thought struck Tyrell; a thought so clever that he smiled mischievously "How about you go to Morgal, yeah?" Matthew being confused was an understatement. Tyrell's question wasn't the only thing that perplexed him but also his smile. Tyrell never smiled that way. Well, except when he has information about something that only he possesses. Matthew tilted his head to the left and raised a brow questioningly and Tyrell laughed "So that you can help Sveta in ruling her kingdom" Now Matthew found himself more confused than ever. What does helping Sveta in Morgal have to do with anything?

"Seeing as how Volechek went missing and went to Sol knows where-" Tyrell started, still retaining his mischievous smile "-The guys at Morgal would probably make Sveta their queen in an instant; Sveta's going to need all the help she could get" The mars adept supressed a laugh "And to think, you'd be the _first_ full-human king of Morgal!" Matthew's eyes widened, he felt his muscles tighten and he couldn't muster any voice to retort at his friend "True" A higher pitched voice rang through their ears "Maintaining a kingdom isn't an easy feat" Rief spoke from behind the two, nodding with his eyes closed; reminiscent to that of when Kraden learns of new knowledge. Which hardly happened, mind you.

Tyrell guffawed and stood up "See, even Rief agrees!" Ther mars adept draped his left arm around the smaller mercury adepts shoulder "You two look quite adorable too" Rief said with his voice coated with generous amounts of teasing. Matthew felt his face heat up and returned his gaze towards the sparring females. They were back to sparring but the duo behind him just wouldn't stop with their incessant matchmaking-

"Come now, let's all give our leader a break" A fourth voice entered their ears "Pssh, this'll be good for him!" Tyrell chuckled "The whole suggestion of being with Sveta is nice, yes" Matthew turned around and saw the Ayuthayan prince "But nagging at him of doing it will not be good for his wits"Amiti started "He may get too stressed-" The older mercury adept chuckled "-Or too flustered to properly lead us in battle" Tyrell laughed "Hey, look who's talking!" Amiti shrugged "All is good, is it not, Matthew?" The blond growled and reluctantly agreed. Why are all these guys so insistent that he and Sveta go become an item?-

"You bozos sure that he ain't just itching to get into her pants?" And then a fifth voice entered Matthew's ears. Judging from the brusque tone and that undeniable accent, it had to be the pirate Eoleo "Maybe our leader here just wants to get busy with little miss wolf over there" Eoleo went closer to the edge of the elevated ground and jerked his head towards the two Jupiter adepts "I mean, you're all in that age with hormones and all" Eoleo shook his head and waved his arms. Now Matthew was truly confused. Again.

Matthew stood up and was about to leave when Eoleo draped his arm around his shoulders "Come on, you can tell us-" The pirate grinned "-You just want to have a taste of her, right?" Matthew furrowed his brows, why would he want to have a taste of Sveta? Her fur would probably taste funny. In a good way, at least. Amiti pinched his nose and shook his head in disbelief "Are we seriously having this conversation?" Eoleo guffawed "Hell yeah!" The pirate punched Tyrell in the shoulder "While we're at it why don't we talk about your little wind mage, eh?" And now it was Tyrell's turn to feel uncomfortable "Haha…" The redhead smiled nervously and averted his eyes from the older mars adept.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I don't get it"

The three adepts averted their attentions from Tyrell and looked at Rief, who Tyrell had let go a few minutes ago. Eoleo raised an eyebrow "What's not to get, four eyes?" Amiti shook his head in disbelief "What do you not understand?" Rief furrowed his brows in mild irritation "About Matthew 'getting into Sveta's pants' or 'getting busy with her'!" The young Mercury adept huffed in anger, crossing his arms and slightly pouting. Eoelo laughed so hard that the three females below them winced because of the sudden boom of sound. Tyrell slowly removed Eoleo's arm around him and stood behind Matthew, fidgeting. Matthew gulped audibly and felt like he wanted to shiver in unison with Tyrell. Amiti sighed in disbelief and shook his head "You see-" The Ayuthayan started "-When two people are in love with each other, there comes a time when hugs and kisses of affection are no longer… adequate to sate their thirst for love"

"Pfft, what are you, gay?" Eoleo raised a brow "Don't listen to any of the crap that this guy spews out" The pirate jerked his thumb towards the older mercury adept to which Amiti growled in irritation "Now you see-" Eoleo started, placing his arm on Rief's shoulder and smiling " It doesn't matter if you love the person or not" The pirate laughed "If you feel like doing it, just go find the nearest chick and boom!" Rief shook his head "I am still very confused-" The younger mercury adept removed Eoleo's arm and pondered " If I feel like doing what? And if I do feel like doing 'that' I just go find any random female and… 'boom'?" Eoleo shook his head "Not just any girl, she's got to at least have a nice face or a killer body; or both" Rief nodded his head "And what is this activity that I will partake in?" Eoleo placed both his arms behind his head and did a pelvic thrust "You know, having se-" Amiti kicked the pirate in the face and laughed nervously "Yes, when you're having a… celebration of your love!" The Ayuthayan smiled strangely, like he was sick or something "Wha?" Rief got more confused "I am getting more confused" Eoleo covered Amiti's mouth with his hand and laughed "No, no! Don't listen to this guy" The pirate pointed at Amiti "If you really have an itchin' to have sex then just do it!" Eoleo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "Sex?" Rief furrowed his eyebrows more, if that were even possible "Like, copulation?" The pirate laughed "Yeah!" He then thought for a moment "I think"

Rief then felt his face heat up "B-but why would I wish to p-partake in copulation with random women?!" Eoleo laughed "It can't just be women you know-" The pirate let go of Amiti "If you swing that way like prince-y here" Amiti growled in irritation "I am not interested in men, you dolt" Eoleo laughed "Well you seem like you do"

"Aha, I should get going, you know" Tyrell rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously "Got to get the fire starting, you know?" Tyrell was about to run away when Eoleo held his shoulder "Whoa, whoa, you're going nowhere buddy" The pirate snickered " I ain't going to let you go until you've told us the truth 'bout you and Karis down there" Amiti tried calming Rief down "Stop messing with the younger ones, you oaf" Eoleo tossed Tyrell back to where he was before; beside Matthew "At least they've got something going on, unlike you" The pirate growled "And what is that supposed to mean?" The Ayuthayan stood up and glowered at the pirate "I'm saying that these 'young ones' are getting more action than you, prince-y" Eoleo stepped forward and smirked at the prince "And I assume you're just as 'busy' as they are?" Amiti stepped forward and continued to scowl "Hey, I've seen more action than all you guys have combined"

"B-but would that not be inappropriate?" Rief asked no one in particular "Shouldn't you just copulate with someone that you l-love?" The young mercury adept finally got his grip back when Tyrell slapped his face "Get a hold of yourself, man. You're a lot more intelligent than me, and this isn't one of your brightest moments" The younger mercury adept sighed and Rief blinked his eyes owlishly. He has been acting irrationally. Tyrell pushed Amiti and Eoleo away from each other and smiled nervously "Now, we should probably just sit down and forget all about this, yeah?" Amiti sat down on the grass and Rief sat down beside him "Yeah, whatever" Eoleo shrugged and sat down.

Matthew was immensely confused. Alright, being confused was an understatement. That whole scene felt so surreal. And to think, he was just looking at Sveta spar earlier-

"And there he goes again" Tyrell snickered "Come on, Matt" His friend gestured at the grass to his right and the blond simply complied.

Matthew sat down and contemplated about what had happened earlier. They argued about sex, right? He didn't quite get the whole gist of their conversations because Rief was too busy being traumatized and Eoleo and Amiti were arguing about their masculinity.

And now they were talking about random topics again. Matthew felt slightly irritated because he had a perfect view of Sveta earlier and now he can't even glance at her. Tyrell would just tease him again-

"Thinking about her again, yeah?" Tyrell grinned and Matthew shook his head violently, averting his face from them because he knew that he was flustered "Who?" Eoleo asked curiously, clearing one of his ears using his pinky finger "You know, Sveta" Tyrell said smugly, shrugging. Amiti slapped his palm to his face, knowing well that they were going back to their earlier conversation while Eoleo laughed "What do you even see in her?" Matthew continued to look away and shook his head, reluctant to say anything "I mean, she's cute alright but I don't find anything _appealing_ from her"

Matthew then looked at Eoleo with all the seriousness he could muster. His face was flustered so he didn't look that serious but judging from his gaze Eoleo could say that Matthew was silently asking him '_Are you kidding?!_' Eoleo raised his arms in a surrendering fashion and laughed "Okay, okay, yeesh" The pirate laughed "Guess you see something in her, eh?" Matthew nodded furiously and smiled contentedly.

"But wouldn't it be painful?" Eoleo asked no one in particular.

"What would be?"Tyrell asked curiously.

"You know, if Matthew and Sveta did the dirty" Eoelo wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed Tyrell. The younger mars adept then smiled "Yeah, you're right!" Matthew raised an eyebrow "You know, with her _sharp_ claws" Eoleo started "Not to mention her beastman strength!" Tyrell added "Oh, oh! And don't forget about her sharp teeth!" The pirate laughed "She'd give one hell of a hickey!"

"But" Amiti started which relieved Matthew. He needed some rationality in this "I am quite sure that Venus adepts are quite… _durable_" Oh Sol, Amiti was with them too.

The three of them laughed while Matthew felt like he wanted the earth to swallow him. Well, he could literally do that but they'd never stop nagging him about Sveta if he did do that.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"The 'dirty'?" Rief asked no one in particular. Again.

Eoleo stopped laughing and rolled his eyes "You know, doing the **[CENSORED]**, going on the **[CENSORED]** train or even having **[CENSORED]**" The pirate shrugged "Just some of the things that you can use to substitute 'having sex' "

"Oh!" Rief beamed up "I should write these down!" Amiti slapped his palm to his face for the umpteenth time and groaned. By Sol, this pirate is the embodiment of vulgarity.

"Wait"

The four adepts looked at Rief. Again.

"…"

"What's a hickey?"

* * *

I have no idea what those censored things are (literally).

So I suggest you guys just think of your own sexual innuendos to put there.

Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
